Marry me
by TheDreamerOne
Summary: What happens after a car accident? Achele fanfic.


**Just another Achele fanfic. I know nothing about Lea Michele or Dianna Agron life, this is just for fun.**

* * *

 **-I'm home, Di!**

Lea came home after a very difficult day on set, because she had to do some action scenes and due to a problem with the cameras, the director decided to record everything again, which made all the actors very angry. Finally, three hours later, they finished recording.

 **-I'm so sorry for being late, but they've had some problems with the cameras and we had to record everything again... And what's more, my phone died.**

As she didn't get any answer, Lea decided to look for Dianna through the house, but the girl wasn't there. That was very weird, so she took the phone and called her girlfriend, but it seems like her phone had died too. She look at the clock, eleven o'clock. Too late for Dianna to arrive home, what if something has happen to her?. She called her again and again, and two hours and a half later there isn't any answer. Finally, Lea took the phone again and called Dianna's mom.

 **-Mary?... It's Lea, sorry for the hours.**

 **-Oh... Hi, Lea. Don't worry for the hours, what's going on?**

 **-Mmm... Mary, is Dianna with you or with Jason?**

 **-No, honey. Why?, did you have an argument or something like that?**

 **-No, I arrived home a few hours ago and she wasn't at home, she doesn't answer to my calls and now I'm very worried.**

They kept talking ten minutes more, and Lea promised Mary to call her if Dianna came home. She tried to call her again, but nothing. At 04:00 a.m, Lea's phone started ringing, which woke up suddenly Lea.

 **-Dianna?**

 **-Are you Lea Michele?**

At this moment Lea didn't understand anything, she looked at her phone and in the I.D said "A little lamb".

 **-Yes, why?**

 **-You're the emergency number for Dianna Agron, she's in the hospital, she had an accident.**

The following hours were very confussing, Lea finished the call inmediatly and she went to the hospital. Now she was sat in a chair in the wait room, waiting for the doctor, who told her an hour ago that he'll talk to her after the surgery. Someone told her that Dianna had had a car accident while she was coming back to home. A drunk driver crush with her, and the consequences were two broken ribs, an intern hemorrhage and a lot of brushes. The drunk driver died after a very difficult surgery. Finally, someone called to Dianna Agron's familiars and the stood up inmediatly.

 **-Yes, I'm her wife.**

 **-Ok, and what about her parents or brothers?**

 **-They're on their way. How's she?**

 **-Now, she's fine. We had some complications in the surgery, but finally we could solve it. As I told you before, she has two broken ribs, the hemorrhage is controled but she's going to have a lot of pain the following weeks.**

After listening to that, Lea went out of her shock and she started to cry, thing that she didn't do before because she had to be strong for her. For Dianna. For her wife. For the love of her life.

 **-Can I see her?**

 **-Of course you can, just be careful with her, okay?**

 **-Okay.**

She needed a few minutes to calm down, and finally she decided to go inside the room, but when she entered, what she saw made her start crying again. Dianna was lied in the bed and there were cables everywhere, she had a purple eye and bruises in all the body. When the blond girl tried to make some moves, the pain cames to her and she emited a moan. Lea went with her inmediatly.

 **-Di...** -Lea couldn't say anything because of the tears-.

 **-Don't worry Lee, I'm not as bad as it seems. Come here.**

Lea lied next to Dianna, and the blond girl held her trying to make her stop crying.

 **-I was very worried, Di... And when they called me, the doctor said that there was one dead person... And I thought it was you, Di...**

 **-But I wasn't, and now I'm right here, with you.**

After some minutes, in which they were in completely silence, Dianna saw how Lea wanted to tell her something, and it seems like she didn't know how.

 **-What's going on, Lee?**

 **-Every time you try to make some moves you moan... You must have a lot of pain... And I cannot stop thinking what if the dead person were you.**

 **-But I am fine, or kinda of.**

 **-The point is that when the doctor asked who was I, I told him that I was your wife. I feel that you're my wife but actually you're not... And if something happens to one of us...**

 **-Lea, I know you're scared, but nothing is gonna happens.**

 **-You cannot say that while you're laying in a hospital's bed.** -She said while Dianna was holding her stronger.- **But if something worse happens... I want you to be my real wife, so... Marry me, Dianna.**

Dianna took Lea's head and she kissed her softly.

 **-Look Lea, you're telling me all of this just because I'm in the hospital... When we go put of here, and if you still wanna marry me, I'll consider your proposal.**

 **-That's not fair, and you know it.**

Lea went out of the room, and when she was going to the restaurant, she saw Mary and Jason.

 **-Lea, honey!**

 **-Oh, Mary.**

Lea runs to Mary and hug her tightly, and then she did the same with Dianna's brother, Jason.

 **-How is she?**

 **-She's kind of fine, two broken ribs and lot of bruises. The surgery was perfect and they stoped the internal hemorrhage.**

 **-Why aren't you there?**

 **-Because I asked her to marry me and she said no just because she thinks that I'm still scared for her accident...** -She breathes deeply.- **So I decided to go to the restaurant.**

 **-Well... I'm going to see her, and I promise to talk with my daugther about that. See you later?**

 **-Sure.**

Lea went to the restaurant, and she ordered a coffee, but she couldn't stop thinking about her proposal. She loves Dianna, maybe she was a little bit scared for the situation, but is completely normal... She thought Dianna was dead, it would be strange if she was very happy and jumping all around. But she really want to marry her, she even has a ring in her bag, waiting to be used... She has to admit that she was angry, but she also knows that it isn't fair either, doctors have put lot of drugs in her body, trying to reduce her ribs' pain. Even though she know that Dianna loves her, doubts were coming to her. What if she doesn't love her enough to marry her?. She couldn't answer the question because Mary arrived and sat next to her.

 **-She's the scared one.**

 **-What?**

 **-After all this time, and all the things you've gone trough, she still think that she's not good enough for you.**

 **-That's ridiculous.**

 **-I know, you're the love of her life, and I hope she's yours too. But in this moment she has to hear it from you...**

Lea stood up suddenly, and she runs to Dianna's room.

 **-Thanks, Mary!.** -She shout when she was about to enter to the room.-

She went directly to Dianna and kissed her in an angry way, without caring about her ribs or her bruises.

 **-Dianna Elise Agron, you're an idiot, but still the love of my life. Did you know that I have the ring in my bag...?. I was waiting for Christmas, but now I don't want to wait. Marry me, Dianna...**

 **-Yes, I'll marry you. I know I'm an idiot, and you're the love of my life too. I was the scared one for the situation, and I'm sorry... I love you, Lea Michele Sarfati.**

 **-I love you too, Di.**

* * *

 **Reviews for another story?. Merry Christmas to everybody!**

 **TheDreamerOne.**


End file.
